La Nostra Melodia
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: sebuah kisah lika-liku persahabatan dalam meraih impian mereka, menjadi seorang band terkenal./karena kita berbeda/. /perbedaan melodie itulah yang membuat sebuah lagu menjadi indah/. karena perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan kita lebih istimewa.


**a/n : **sejujurnya saya sangat kecewa dengan _fanfiction_ yang tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk membuat _songfict._ Yaah di sini saya hanya memberi tahukan sedikit saja, mungkin ini termasuk salah satu _songfict. _Tapi saya menggunakan lagu-lagu hanya untuk kelangsungan jalannya cerita saja. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat ide sesuai dengan lirik lagunya. Ide ini murni dari otak saya, walaupun mungkin ini ide yang pasaran, tapi saya membuatnya dengan gaya penulisan, alur, dan cerita sendiri. So.. untuk para riders, saya harap kalian menyukainya :D

_**La Nostra Melodia**_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_2012©_

_Song on © To Mother by Yui Yoshioka_

_**W**__arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? **__**DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

Dentingan alunan nada sebuah piano mengalun indah di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna putih dan cokelat pastel itu terlihat begitu nyaman. Terdapat 1 _set_ sofa mungil yang empuk di sana. Terlihat pula beberapa tanaman hias di setiap sudut ruangan, membuat kesan sejuk. Beberapa lukisan dan beberapa bingkai foto juga nampak menggantung di tiap dinding ruang tersebut, dan—oh! Tentu saja ada sebuah _grand_ piano di sana yang letaknya agak menyerong di sudut ruangan. Benar-benar penempatan tata letak yang sangat sempurna.

Terlihat seorang gadis manis beriris mata _emerald _sedang asik memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang berkibar searah dengan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Dipejamkannya kelopak matanya, berusaha menikmati dan meresapi setiap nada yang ia mainkan. Tangannya lincah menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut, seakan ia sudah hafal dengan letak-letak tuts-tuts nada tersebut.

_Datte anata itta janai, namidagoe utsumuita mama_

_Uso mo tsukenakunattara, ikite yukenakunaruyo to_

_Kaa-san_, aku rindu padamu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat lemah tanpamu. Aku ingat saat dimana kita tertawa bersama, menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ceria, —dan tentu saja kau yang mengiringiku dengan permainan pianomu yang begitu indah. Rasanya baru kemarin kita tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan bernyanyi bersama. Di atas bangku ini, kita duduk bersama. Kau membimbingku, mengajariku, dan mengawasiku ketika aku berlatih memainkan sebuah nada-nada yang indah dari piano ini. Sentuhan tanganmu yang begitu lembut masih sangat terasa hingga saat ini. Sentuhan yang membimbing tanganku agar aku bisa menghafal setiap tuts-tuts nada yang ada di piano ini. Aku merindukanmu, _Kaa-san_. Rindu akan sentuhan kasih sayang, perhatian, dan juga senyummu

_Kanashimi tte_

_Atashi hitori dake nara_

_Kotaerare no ni_

Bulir-bulir hangat jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam. Setiap nada yang ia mainkan dan setiap lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Begitu menyentuh hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Lewat lagu ia bisa mengekspresikannya...

Lewat lagu ia bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya...

Dan lewat lagu ia bisa mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya...

Benar-benar ajaib, bukan?

Jari-jari tangannya terus bergerak lincah, melompat dari not yang satu ke not yang lainnya. Tak peduli dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Ia—akan tetap memainkan lagu itu sampai selesai.

_Zutto isshoni itai kedo, kirai na toko ga fueru hibi_

_Nitamono doushi nanda yo ne_

_Wakaru you na ki mo shitteru_

Menangis bukan berarti lemah, dan menangis juga bukan berarti ia cengeng.—Hanya saja, dengan cara menangis ia berusaha menumpahkan semuanya. Semuanya— ya, segala sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, sedih, dan juga kecewa. Segala sesuatunya berubah sejak sepeninggalan ibunya. Semua berubah, terutama ayahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa kebahagiaanya yang dulu sudah lama lenyap. Lenyap bersama sosok ibu yang telah tiada.

Mungkinkah ia bisa meraih kebahagiaannya kembali? Meraih cita-citanya, menjadi seorang pianis, _composser_, dan juga penyanyi terkenal. Seperti hal yang didambakan oleh ibunya dulu—

Toh, selama ini ia berhasil menjadi seorang gadis yang cukup kuat dan tegar. —Tidak pernah menangis di depan orang banyak. Tidak pernah mengeluh, bahkan nyaris ia selalu tersenyum walaupun itu dipaksakan.

Tapi dibalik semua itu— nyatanya dia hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh yang hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang. Menangis diam-diam di tengah malam adalah rutinitasnya setiap malam. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha tegar, toh nyatanya ia akan menangis juga secara diam-diam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya ia rindu dengan dirinya yang dulu. —Dirinya yang _energik_ dam selalu tersenyum cerah, tanpa paksaan. _Yeah_, itulah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bisakah ia menjadi dirinya yang dulu? Setelah semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya? Entahlah, siapa tahu?

_Nee, shiwase yo shiawase_

_Tabun atashi anata ga itan dakara_

Dengan satu sentuhan terakhir, ia menekan tuts nada rendah untuk mengakhiri permainan dan juga lagunya. Lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan bersama mendiang sang ibu, _To Mother by_ Yui. Kini bulir-bulir air hangat yang jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya mulai mongering. Dirasakannya angin sore terus membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, membuat hatinya cukup tenang.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI PADAMU, HEH ANAK SIAL?" teriak seseorang pada gadis manis yang baru saja selesai memainan lagunya. "JANGAN PERNAH MAINKAN LAGU ITU LAGI! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA! APA KAU LUPA DENGAN KATA-KATAKU SEMALAM, EH?" bentak orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat garang, matanya menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"_To... Tou-san_, a...aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi hebat sama seperti _Kaa-san_," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lirih. Sakura Haruno— nama gadis itu, tubuhnya bergetar saat dilihatnya sang ayah sedang menatapnya garang.

_PLAAK— _

Satu buah tamparan keras berhasil mendarat tepat dipipi kiri Sakura. Membuat pipinya merah, panas, dan sakit. "DENGAR! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU MENYENTUH BARANG-BARANG HINA ITU LAGI! DAN LUPAKAN SOAL CITA-CITA BUSUKMU ITU!" cerca sang ayah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk piano yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh Sakura. Sakura tak bisa membalas apa-apa, hatinya mencelos sakit saat dilihatnya sang ayah sudah beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dibantingnya pintu ruangan tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Air mata yang tadinya sudah kering, kini mengalir lagi. Bahkan lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya.

_Yeah_, inilah kehidupan Sakura setelah ibunya telah tiada. Ayahnya benar-benar berubah. Ia menjadi seorang pria yang sangat kasar, suka membentak, bahkan—memukul. Sakura tak habis pikir, bahwa setelah sepeninggalan ibunya, ayahnya akan benar-benar tampak depresi. Ia tak segan-segan untuk menyiksa Sakura.

Ayahnya tidak ingin melihat Sakura mengikuti jejak mendiang ibunya, —maksudnya menjadi seorang penyanyi, pianis, dan juga seorang _composer._ Dia sangat menbenci itu entah apa sebabnya, Sakura juga tidak tahu.

Terkadang, Sakura berfikir, apakah ia harus menuruti keinginan sang ayah? Sedangkan hatinya sudah mantap dengan cita-citanya saat ini. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi seorang anak yang durhaka— menentang dan membangkang keinginan orang tua. Tapi— ia juga tak mau meninggalkan impian yang selama ini sudah menghantui pikirannya. Ia ingin bebas, bebas meraih mimpi dan angan-angannya layaknya seperti setiap remaja pada umumnya.

_Kaa-san_, bisakah aku melakukannya? Membuktikan pada _Tou-san_?

.::.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Amegakure, membuat orang-orang semangat untuk melakukan aktivitas-aktivitasnya. Tapi—hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang gadis manis yang kini masih sibuk bergerumul dengan selimut kesayangannya. Sakura Haruno, ia masih enggan membuka matanya di pagi hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Mengingat semalam penuh ia habiskan waktunya hanya untuk menangis... dan menangis..

Lemah... Cengeng...

Hei! Bukan begitu, Sakura tidaklah lemah dan cengeng, pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Coba bayangkan— siapa sih yang tidak menangis saat tiba-tiba ayahmu datang lalu membentak-bentak dirimu? Bahkan sampai menampar dirimu? Oh— ayolah, setiap gadis di dunia ini pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, jikalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sebenarnya mata Sakura tidak sepenuhnya terpejam, hanya saja ia malas beranjak dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tapi—mau tak mau ia harus segera beranjak saat didengarnya sebuah suara ketukan pintu tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Terpaksa, dengan sangat enggan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya. Dibukalah pintu tersebut, dan setelah pintu tersebut sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, nampaklah sesosok gadis cantik berbalut pakaian _maid_ dihadapan Sakura.

"Tuan menunggu anda di bawah, nona." Sakura yang mendengar ucapan sang pelayan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ingatannya kembali saat dimana sang ayah datang secara tiba-tiba lalu membentaknya, bahkan sampai menamparnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan kali itu saja Sakura mendapat perlakuan kasar dari sang ayah. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat hatinya sakit. Disentuhnya pipi kiri itu 'masih terasa sakit dan panas' pikirnya sambil tersenyum miris. Kenapa ayahnya senang sekali menyiksanya? Kenapa tidak ia bunuh saja Sakura sekalian, mungkin dengan cara itu ia bisa puas.

.

.

.

Sakura menuruni gundukan-gundukan anak tangga yang ada di dalam rumahnya, menuju lantai dasar. Setelah mandi dan juga merapikan diri tentunya. Dilihatnya sang ayah sedang duduk-duduk santai di atas sofa ruang tengah sembari membaca koran pagi dan juga menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat kesukaannya.

Sakura menghampiri lelaki paruh baya itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tapi—toh akhirnya dia memberanikan diri juga untuk menghampiri sang ayah.

"_To-Tou-san_ memanggilku?" tanya Sakura yang kinj sudah berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya yang masih terduduk di sofanya yang empuk.

"Hn, duduklah," jawab sang ayah sembari menutup koran pagi yang sedari tadi ia baca. Matanya sejenak melembut ketika menatap Sakura. Kemudian ia berkata, "Maafkan _Tou-san_, Sakura."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. _Yeah_, 'maaf' kata-kata yang hampir setiap kali ayahnya katakan di saat ia telah mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi toh nyatanya dia masih tetap saja menyiksa Sakura.

Sebegitu mudahnya ia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan sebegitu mudahnya ia kembali menyiksa Sakura. Sungguh menyebalkan..

"Jadi, kau mau memaafkan _Tou-san_, 'kan?" tanya sang ayah penuh harap. Menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Umm... ya..." jawabnya lirih. Dipandangnya sang sayah dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi, "Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa _Tou-san_ memanggilku? Aku yakin _Tou-san_ tak hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja."

Sang ayah hanya terkekeh pelan saat mendengar penuturan dari sang anak, Sakura. Membuat alis Sakura berkedut, antara sebal dan heran. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Well_.. kau ini, memang tidak sabaran," kekeh sang ayah sambil menyeruput secangkir kopinya yang agaknya mulai dingin. "Dengar, _Tou-san_ punya kabar baik untukmu."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar sempurna. Mau tak mau ia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan 'kabar baik' yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kabar baik?" tanya Sakura datar, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan 'kabar baik' itu. —Mungkinkah ayahnya sudah mau mengijinkannya untuk menjadi seorang pianis, _composer_, dan juga penyanyi? Pikir Sakura, dengan hati yang berdegup kencang.

"_Yeah, Tou-san_ akan mengirimmu ke Amerika, untuk melanjutkan studimu di bidang kedokteran," ucap sang ayah santai, "_Tou-san_, sudah mengurus semuanya."

Bagai tersambar petir di pagi hari, napas Sakura seakan tercekat. Suaranya yang indah tak bisa keluar sama sekali saat ia mendengar kabar ini. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak. Oh— _Kami-sama_, apa-apaan ini?

"_To-Tou-san_, bercanda," ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar, berusaha menahan emosi yang terus bergejolak.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? _Tou-san _serius," balas sang ayah santai sambi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. "Dan—besok kau akan pergi. _Tou-san_ sudah memesankan tiket untukmu."

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar, tak percaya akan ucapan sang ayah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas pangkuannya, bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku…tidak mau pergi."

"Apa?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada suara agak sedikit membentak. Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk seperti menahan sesuatu yang sudah bergerumul penuh di kedua kelopak matanya. Air mata—

Dengan suara parau dan penuh keyakinan, ia berkata, "A…aku, aku tidak ingin pergi! Aku ingin menggapai impianku di sini!" tegas Sakura.

_PLAAK—_

satu tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sakura (lagi).

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU BERANI MEMBANTAH _TOU-SAN_?"

"YA! UNTUK KALI INI SAKURA MEMBANTAH _TOU-SAN_! SAKURA SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN SIKAP DAN PERLAKUAN _TOU-SAN_ SELAMA INI! _TOU-SAN_ TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN SAKURA! _TOU-SAN_ BERUBAH, SETELAH _KAA-SAN _TIADA. AKU BENCI _TOU-SA—_"

Sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya—berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini sudah mengucur deras melalui kedua kelopak matanya. Terlihat cairan _liquid_ berwarna merah pekat di sudut bibirnya yang mungil.

"Bahkan… _Tou-san_… tega menamparku berkali-kali," ucap Sakura lirih, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dipipi kirinya. Tapi, rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kini telah melekat begitu dalam di relung hatinya.

Sekuat tenaga Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak peduli dengan panggilan, teriakan, dan bentakkan yang diucapkan oleh sang ayah. Dibantingnya pintu kamar itu dengan keras, menguncinya agar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa masuk ke kamar itu.

Di sanalah—di ruangan—itulah ia bisa menangis sepuasnya, menumpahkan segala kepedihannya.

.::.

Kedua kelopak mata sembabnya yang tadi tertutup perlahan mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ yang nampak sayu. Diihatnya jam dinding yang ada di dalam kamarnya, pukul 17.00 sore. Jadi, sudah hampir 5 jam ia tertidur karena saking lelahnya menangis. Sakura—nama gadis itu, mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar. Di bukalah pintu kamar itu 'rumah tampak sepi' batinnya miris.

_Yeah_, ia tahu itu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya, ia menghabiskan waktu sendirian di dalam rumah yang terbilang megah itu. Ayahnya selalu pergi kerja di saat-saat jam segini.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya ada di ujung lorong rumahnya di lantai dua. Ruangan dimana sebuah piano besar nampak berdiri dengan gagah di sudutnya.

Perlahan... ia mulai mendekati piano itu—piano peninggalan sang ibu.

Tangannya kembali menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts nada piano tersebut. Memainkan sebuah melodi nada yang sangat lembut dan indah, namun—melodi itu terdengar bigitu pilu. Seakan, dengan cara inilah ia bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban dihatinya.

_Kaa-san_, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok wanita yang kuat di depan _Tou-san_. Aku—mengecewakanmu. Maafkan aku, _Kaa-san_...

Aku tidak bisa menjaga peninggalanmu ini lagi. Aku—ingin bebas. Aku—ingin meraih impianku. Impian yang sama seperti impian _Kaa-san_.

Mungkin—ini adalah kali terakhir aku bisa memainkan piano-mu lagi.

Aku sudah memutuskannya...

Aku akan meraih impianku sendiri. Akan aku buktikan pada _Kaa-san_ dan juga _Tou-san_, bahwa aku ini mampu.

Aku.. akan pergi dari rumah ini...

Meninggalkan semuanya. Semua kenangan—yang ada. Kenangan saat bersamamu, bersama _Tou-san_, bahkan—kenangan bersama piano ini.

Dan mulai detik ini, aku—akan mengubah kehidupanku. Aku, akan meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note: **__astagaaa… cerita macam apa ini? Lirik-lirik cerita di atas u,u *pundung*. Benar-benar maaf kalau ceritanya gak menarik sama sekali u,u. Di sini saya mengambil cerita dengan latar tim 7 (Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Sai,Kakashi (maybe), and Yamato (maybe)) tema friendship yang mungkin akan disisipkan oleh romance. Untuk pairing? Saya sendiri masih bingung, karena saya suka Sasusaku dan Narusaku wkwkwkw *digiles* jadi kalau ada saran, boleh masukannya? Haha. Untuk chapter ini saya hanya membuat prolognya saja, kenapa saya pilih Sakura sebagai pembuka? Karena saya suka Sakura hohoho. Hanya sekedar pembuka sebelum mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu (?)_

_Ahahah maaf banyak bacot XDD #dipites#_

_**Next chapter : **__Konoha? Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! KMA? Apa itu? Kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau!_

_Nah akhir kata.._

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_


End file.
